


ayudame

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Blood, Erections, M/M, Murder, Prayer, Secret Identity, Stabbing, Swordfighting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter y Jesus son caminano a la playa- pero Peter tiene torpeza, y eso es muy mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ayudame

Jesus fue caminando en el playa con Peter, su amor. “Peter”, él dició, “Me gustas; me encantas; te quiero.“

“¡Me gustas mas!” Peter dició.

“¿Cuanto mas?”

Peter rió. “¡Esta mucho!” él gritó. él extendió sus brazos- pero él golpeó de casualidad un hombre.

El hombre miró a Peter. No tenió feliz. “¿Disculpe?” él gritó. “¿Soy en tu camino? ¿Tienes un problemo? ¡Combatirme, señor!”

Peter rió con nervioso. “Ah… lo siento… ¿somos bueno?”

“¡SOMOS MAL! ¡ESTE ES GUERRA!”

Peter miro a Jesus. “Eh”, Jesus dició.

El hombre dobló a Jesus y sacó un cuchillo. El hombre pon su cuchillo en el brazo de Jesus. “¡Ay!” Jesus gritó. “¿Por que? ¿POR QUE? ¡Ay, Asisteme, Peter! ¡Mi padre va a conocerlo! ¡Estoy falleciendo, ay!”

Peter gritó. Este fue muy mal. Jesus fue muerte.

Peter sacó su pene dura y gritó, “Ayudame, God.” Su pene fue muy, muy grande. Fue más grande que el cuchillo del hombre. Peter corrió al hombre y lo cortó con su pene. 

Peter podió mirar el hombre más claro ahora. 

El hombre fue Donald Trump.

#FEELTHEBERN2k16

**Author's Note:**

> so basically Navy Bean was like "erections are hard like swords lol you should write a story about that" and i was like "fam :')" and then i was studying for a spanish test and i got bored
> 
> if y'all see any mistakes, let me know, and i'll fix them


End file.
